Designing efficient and effective mufflers for powerboats involves a number of problems. A powerboat muffler must reduce noise while not decreasing the engine's power. The need to reduce noise is especially important at lakes, where noise can be a nuisance and may be regulated by government agencies. Reducing noise, however, often results in restricting an engine's power output. Also, a significant problem in powerboats is space, since there is little room for large conventional mufflers, such as those used on cars. For example, some cars use more than one muffler. But, in comparison to many powerboats, cars afford sufficient room for a muffler, or mufflers, to dampen or attenuate the sound. This is not the case with powerboats, nor is it with motorcycles or ATVs. Without space to provide a muffler that can reduce noise without significantly decreasing power, it is hard to make an engine quiet, because there is not enough muffler volume available. It is possible to reduce noise by reducing the diameter of the muffler outlet, but there is a consequent power loss resulting from air flow restriction. The problem to solve is how to make a small muffler that attenuates the sound, as much as a larger muffler would, and do so without reducing the engine's power.